Home At Last
by Dereklovermp3
Summary: Rose hates Tasha, but when Lissa asks Rose to come along to pick Christian and Tasha up from the airport Rose goes anyway. What happens when she meets a lonely soldier, and invites him to stay at her home until he gets settled in. Will she show him the light of life, and love, or will he leave when he gets settled?
1. Chapter 1

** New story to get my writers block out of the way, hope you like it, don't forget to review!**

"Why do I have to go?" I asked my best friend, Lissa as she pressed the end button on her phone. She had just gotten off the phone with her fiancé. He was flying in from Montana with his Devil-aunt, Tasha. The wedding was a July wedding and it was only a month away so she wanted to fly in early.

"Because, I want you there, plus, I don't know if I can handle Tasha on my own. Please just come," she said.

I rolled my eyes and studied her. Her jade eyes were shining with excitement, because she was finally going to see her soon-to-be husband. Her pale skin made a great match with her platinum blonde hair. Her hair cascaded over her ears and onto her shoulder, and onto the trap of her baby blue summer dress that was set over her little 4 month baby bump. It had white flowers at the bottom, it reached just above her knees, and then there were only legs. Lissa was the tallest girl I knew. I looked back up to her expectant eyes, and sighed.

"Fine," I said, "I'll go, but I'm going in my own car because I know I will murder her if I have to ride all the way back with her."

"Thank you," she said grabbing her keys.

I walked out after her and got into my car. It was a twenty-first birthday present from my dear father. It was a Ruby Red Metallic Cayman Porsche. The interior leather was stone grey, with built in seat warmers. It was an extremely expensive car, but with his sketchy job, I wasn't surprised he could afford it.

I turned on the radio as I got onto the highway behind Lissa.

"-happy that they are back," The deep voice said.

"Only the first group is coming back, they say that they can only send one back because they need the others. I think that they are only sending the first group back so they don't over work them," Said a second voice. I was confused as to what they were talking about, so I toned them out.

My phone started buzzing in my purse. I reached over to the passenger seat and started digging for it. I found it in a side pocket and when I looked at the caller ID I rolled my eyes, and pressed the little green phone.

It was Adrian, the multi millionaire my dad worked with, the guy that was hopelessly in love with me, and when I say "hopelessly" I mean it because he doesn't even have a sliver of hope to be with me. He was me and Lissa's friend of course, and I loved him as that only.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Little Firecracker," he said in what I assumed he thought was a sexy voice, "What are you up to?"

"I'm on my way to pick up Christian, and She-Devil as the airport. What are you doing?"

"I'm guessing Tasha's coming, and I'm going to a meeting with your dad, and a possible business partner," he said.

"Yes that bitch is coming, but why are you calling me?" I asked annoyed.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, is that so bad?" he said.

"What makes you think I want to tell you how I'm doing?"

"Well, no need to be so stoic, I don't get you sometimes, Rose, I try to be as pleasant towards you as I can, and you just give off waves, and waves of distaste."

"Well, if you would just stop flirting with me, I wouldn't-" There was a beep signaling that there was another caller. "I have to go Adrian someone probably more important than you is calling." I clicked the end button.

I saw that it was Lissa calling, but right when I was going to press the answer button the call ended.

"They are a group of them coming to the Philadelphia International Airport," The voice on the radio said. I heard the familiar name and automatically toned back in. The PIA was the airport we were picking Christian up from.

My phone started buzzing and I picked it up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I heard on the radio that there is a group of soldiers coming to The PIA, and it's on the same flight as Christian. He must be so intimidated, with so many threatening people around." Her voice was laced with worry.

"Yeah, and Tasha is probably jumping on someone's bones already because that is all she's good for," I said.

I hated Tasha so much. One summer she came down to Lissa's house and stayed for a couple of weeks. That was all the time that little bitch needed. I had a boyfriend that summer, but it didn't last long. I thought I loved him, and I thought he loved me, but obviously he didn't. As soon as Tasha came I saw her eyeing him a little too much, but I didn't really pay much attention because I didn't think anything would happen. How wrong could I have been? The night before Tasha was leaving, Christian and Lissa were out at dinner, and my boyfriend was supposedly working late, so I decided to keep Tasha some company at Lissa's house. When I got there I let myself in with the spare key that I had. I walked into the living and gasped. There she was on the couch with her skirt lifted, and my boyfriend with his pants down on top of her. He looked up and opened his mouth; I shook my head, and walked right back out.

After that day I never uttered a good word to her or of her, and I never will.

"Rose," Lissa said disapprovingly. Lissa knew, but she had (in her words) consideration.

"Whatever Lissa, I'll see you at the airport." I clicked the end button.

I got off on the airport exit, and found a parking spot. I got out of the car with my purse and found Lissa. We walked in to the arriving terminal area. The board said that the plain was here. They were probably in the baggage claim.

"JASON!" Someone yelled. I looked to my right and saw a woman with a little girl in a pink dress standing next to her. The man dressed in camouflage dropped his duffel bag and picked up the woman in a hug, and kissed her. He put the crying woman down, and picked up the little girl and spun her around. She giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"ALBERT!" Yelled another woman off to my left.

Then a flood of people started coming out, and you could hear the choruses of random names being yelled. I was watching a man cry with a baby in his arms, when I heard Lissa scream, "CHRISTIAN!"

I looked in the direction Lissa was looking and smiled. Christian was trying to come out of the crowd to get to Lissa. The smile was wiped off my face when the scar-faced bitch came out of the crowd behind him.

Christian ran at Lissa, and picked her up in one fluid motion. He kissed her, and I could see the tears pouring down her cheeks. I rolled my eyes; you would think they were away from each other for more than two weeks.

I heard someone laugh and looked to the direction the sound came from. It was Tasha.

My nostrils flared and I had the urge to hurt her, but that wouldn't be a smart idea, so I decided to walk around instead.

I passed tons of people crying. Some had only one person there for them and others had the whole entire family there.

I stopped in line at the Dunkin' Donuts and looked around smiling. Everyone seemed to be happy.

My eyes stopped on a man that was dressed in camouflage head to toe with a black duffel bag slung on his right shoulder. The first thing that I noticed was height. He was about 6' 7''. I was shocked to see that his hair was about shoulder length because all the other soldiers had a buzz cut. I looked at his clean face, and his chocolate brown eyes. He had no eligible emotion on his face, but somehow he was still beautiful, absolutely, amazingly breathtaking.

He looked around at all the other soldiers, and their families, and then looked down. He kept walking towards the door.

Then I realized he was alone, that no one was here waiting for him. I instantly felt bad. Next thing I knew my feet where moving towards him.

I stopped in front of him cutting him off. He stopped and he looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway." I stuck my hand out.

He looked shocked, but took my hand anyway. "Dimitri Belikov." He had a slight accent, but I couldn't tell from where.

"So," I said, "is someone here waiting for you?"

"No." He shook his head slowly.

"Oh, so how are you getting home?" I asked. At that point I was probably being nosy, but I wanted to know.

"I was planning on taking a cab," he said shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other.

"Where do you live?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I actually don't live here; I'm going to stay in a hotel, until I could get my own place." His face was still emotionless.

I looked at his eyes, and I could see the sadness, and loneliness there. I knew how he felt. After the Tasha incident I lost all my trust in men. I felt alone, I mean yeah I had Lissa, but she had Christian. I had nobody that I could share my life with, and I was sad and lonely too, that's what caused me to say what I did next.

"You can stay with me if you want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Guys sorry for the delay, but my stupid internet stopped working and it took a while for the company to fix it, but here is chapter two of Home At Last!**

_"You can stay with me if you want."_

I froze for a second not believing the words that were coming out of my mouth. I looked at him, and for the first time there was an actual expression on his face: shock.

"I mean, I have a guest room, and you can stay there until you get settled in, and you don't have to if you don't want to, and yeah…" I cut myself off realizing that I was just making the conversation more awkward.

"No that won't be necessary, but thank you for the offer," he said smiling lightly. His eyes showed thankfulness, and gratitude. I looked around, and saw all the happy families. I saw Lissa, Christian and Tasha all chatting happily, and I made my choice: I wouldn't let him go. I was sick and tired of being the third wheel with them, and being alone when they wanted to be alone. I needed to find company even if it had to be in a stranger.

I looked at Dimitri Belikov again, and saw that he was already looking at me expectantly.

"Did you say something?" I asked him.

"Um, I said 'do you want me to buy you a coffee or something?'" He looked kind of nervous, as if he thought he was going to get rejected.

"No," his face drooped on disappointment, "unless, you accept my offer. It's the least I can do, you fought in a war for my country, and this is like my thanks." He smiled at my proposition, and shook his head.

"I can't just accept that. I'm sure you are a great person, but I can't just barge into your life like that, I would probably be an inconvenience" he said, looking apologetic.

"I have no life," I said trying desperately to convince him. "I mean I have a life, I am very cool actually," he chuckled, and I smiled, "What I am trying to say is that I don't work, I don't have many friends, and I just basically laze around all day. I will feel very helpful and useful if you just stayed with me for as long as you need." I looked at him pleadingly, but he still didn't look convinced. "Please," I pushed one last time.

He looked at me and then scratched his head; he looked around, and groaned. "You make it really hard to say no," he said with his sexy accent.

"Then don't say no, say yes, you know you want to," I prodded.

He sighed, "Fine, but only until I get settled."

"Yes!" I yelled, and did a little fist pump at my side. "Okay, let's go!"

"Wait," he said, "how about that coffee you promised me."

I smiled at him, and said, "Okay, let's go get some coffee."

We walked to the Dunkin' Donuts, and got in line.

"So how was your flight?" I asked him, hoping I wasn't dwelling too much.

"It was actually," he shifted his duffel bag from his right shoulder to his left shoulder. "Alright, other than the fact that there was this woman that was just… I don't know, desperate kind of."

"Yeah, I know the type," I said thinking about Tasha. "You're not from here, right?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have like a really nice accent, and it's not American, I know that much." I couldn't place his accent. It kind of sounded Australian, but most Australians have blonde hair, and blue eyes, and he had neither so that wasn't where his accent was from. It was most defiantly not British or European at all, and I just couldn't place it.

"I'm Russian," he said.

"Really?" I didn't think of that.

"Yeah," he said.

"That's so cool," I muttered, remembering a conversation I had with one of my few friends; Mia.

_"I was doing some research," she had said. _

_ She was one of those girls, the one that I wasn't. She had curly blonde hair, and a small little body. Her hair reached her hips when she straitened it, but she barely ever did. Her face was small like the rest of her; she had plump little lips, and a tiny nose, with bright blue eyes above it._

_ "Research about what?" I asked._

_ She had a devious smirk on her lips, and said, "About guys."_

_ "What about guys?"_

_ "Their sizes," she looked back down to her IPad._

_ "Are you serious? What can you find out a bout a guys size on the internet?"_

_ She laughed and said, "I guess it isn't their particular size, but their ethnic background's size. I found of list of racial groups of big sizes." She passed me her IPad._

_ I looked at the list, and read it out loud:_

_ "5. Polish, 4. Turkish, ugh, my dad is Turkish, ewe that puts a really bad image in my head." I shuddered, thinking about my parents in bed. I continued reading. " , 2. African or African American, 1. Russian." I looked up at her and handed her her IPad. After thinking about it for a while I asked, "Did you notice that none of them were American?" We both laughed._

Thinking about it while I was in line at a coffee shop with a Russian stranger probably wasn't a good time to think about it. I couldn't help it though.

To get my mind off of it I asked, "Are you excited?"

"For what?" he asked with a look of confusion written on his face.

"To be home, or not home technically, but I think you get what I mean." I smiled at him embarrassed at ramble off so much.

He nodded, with an emotionless face, "It's good to be back."

We didn't do much talking after that. We ordered, and he paid.

There was no place to sit, so I just said that we should go to the car, and get going.

I looked around before we headed out and I saw Lissa, looking the other way looking for someone. I knew she was looking for me, but I didn't say anything and just kept walking. If I told her what I was doing; letting a stranger into my house, she would scold me, give me a lecture, and make me tell him he had to leave, and I couldn't do that.

I walked out into the warm summer air, which was a big contrast from the cool, air-conditioned airport.

I walked to my car and started looking for my keys in my purse. I looked up when he spoke.

"This is your car?" Dimitri asked, with his left eyebrow raised.

I looked back down to my purse still looking for my keys. I found them in the front pocket and opened the door. I pressed the unlock button and Dimitri got in.

"Yeah," I answered his question, "Why?"

He looked at me and said, "Well I don't know, I just… You said you didn't have a job, and it's not my business, so never mind." He looked out the window.

I laughed he probably thought he got into a car with a murderer or some kind of drug dealer.

"My family has a lot of money," I explained, "My dad bought me this car, and my house and he gives me money every month, so I guess you could say I'm spoiled."

He looked at me, and smiled looking relieved. "At least you don't act spoiled."

I smiled and started the car. We had just gotten on the highway when my phone started ringing. I took it out of my purse and saw it was Lissa. I pressed the button and put the phone back in my purse. Dimitri gave me a curious look and raised his eyebrow again. I was starting to hate that eyebrow.

We got to my house in less than half an hour. I walked up the steps with Dimitri trailing behind me looking around with a look of awe on his face.

"You live here?" He said as I unlocked the door.

I walked in and laughed, "Now aren't you glad that you accepted my offer?"

He chuckled and nodded has he walked in the threshold.

He stood in the hallway awkwardly.

"Do you want a tour?" Before he could answer he yawned. "Or I could just show you your bedroom, and I can give you a tour tomorrow."

I didn't wait for him to answer, and walked up the stairs. He followed me.

I showed him his room and he thanked me. I left him alone, and walked to my own room, and threw myself on the bed.

_I can't believe I let a stranger into my house._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up groggily, and trudged to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and saw a bird's nest looking back. I sighed and fixed my hair into a pony tail. I brushed my teeth, and headed down the stairs. My penguin pajamas were low on my waist, and my tank top rode up on my stomach.

The cold kitchen floor sent shivers up my bare feet. I turned on the coffee maker, and put the ground coffee bean into the compartment. I took a cup from the cupboards and poured water into the other compartment.

I sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, and put my head down.

My thoughts were running wild.

_What am I doing? How could I invite a stranger into my house? _My inner logic was beginning to make an appearance in my head.

_He needed the help. _I reassured myself. _I was thanking him for fighting for my country._

All too suddenly I heard a light, "Rose," come from behind me.

I jumped successfully falling off of the chair and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Dimitri said crouching down to help me off of the floor. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok." I got up and straitened my self out.

I examined Dimitri with curious eyes. His hair was damp, from a shower I assumed. He was wearing him army suit; all camouflage. He had his combat boots at his feet tied up firmly. Suddenly I realized something.

"Is this the only clothes you have?" I asked him.

He looked down at himself, and the corners of his mouthed turned down. "Yeah, this is all I have."

"Well, comrade-" I began.

"Comrade?" He asked.

"Yeah, you were in the army. Comrade-Army, they are related." I have him a look as if it should have been easy for him to realize that.

"I was actually a corporal, and in the U.S. Army they don't have comrades, I don't think any branch of the military does." He looked at me speculatively.

"Well, I'm going to call you Comrade, you're stuck with it." I shrugged at him. "Like I was saying; you are going to burn with those clothes. I should take you shopping."

He looked at me with his eyes wide. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You met me yesterday, and you have already done enough for me, I don't need you to buy me clothing." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Dimitri, like I said before; I have way too much money for one person, I want to share it with you," I said smiling.

He shook his head. "I can't let you do that."

The coffee maker beeped and I got up to prepare mine. "There is no point arguing with me because I will go and buy it alone or with you. It's better for you to come with me so you can buy what you actually like." I smiled up at him.

He sighed sounding defeated.

"How do you like your coffee?"

He stayed quiet. I looked up at him. His eyes bore into mine. The chocolate orbs seemed to get darker. "I'll take my coffee with one cream, and two sugars."

I nodded trying to drag my eyes away from him, but I couldn't, they had me paralyzed and my heart was beating erratically. I could feel his eyes trail down my body. I looked at my fingers; baffled as to what had happened.

_ Snap out of it_, I told myself. I turned around and mad Dimitri's coffee. When I handed him his cup, and our fingers brushed against each other, and I felt and electric current run up my arm and through my body. My eyes snap up to him, and by the curious look in his eyes I knew he had felt it too. I felt my cheeks heat up. I let go of the mug, and took my cup. I took a sip, then another. There was an awkward silence surrounding us.

"I'll go shower," I said. "Then we can go to the mall." I bolted up the stairs, ran into my room, and shut the door behind me.

I turned on the shower, and got in. When I was done I changed, and went back to the kitchen. Dimitri was sitting on the island chair, staring at his hand with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Dimitri," I began coming up behind him, "are you ready?" He turned around, and nodded.

I left my phone at my house knowing that everyone would be calling.

When we got to the mall, Dimitri looked around, and muttered, "This is going to be a _long _day."

I laughed and dragged him inside.

Two hours of shopping later, we had three bags of jeans, and two of shirts. The only problem was that all the clothes were woman's clothing.

"There has to be something that you want." I looked at Dimitri.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I looked around, and saw my opportunity. "Well look, there's Abercrombie & Fitch, do you want to shop there?" I asked.

He looked in that general direction. I saw his eyes widen as he saw the shirtless model in the entrance. "No, I'd rather not."

I laughed at his expression, and pulled his arm towards the food court. "While you decide why don't we eat?"

We were on our way to a pizzeria when Dimitri stopped short in front of a store. I looked at his face, and saw that his eyes were glazed over. The store he was looking into had a big sign in brown letters. It read _Boot Barn_. Behind the letters was a big red barn. I looked back to Dimitri and followed his gaze. There was a duster on a manikin in the display area. It was black, and was clearly leather. On the manikin it fell about calf length, but if Dimitri had had it on it would fit him about mid-thigh.

Dimitri abruptly fell out of his trance, and shook his head. "Sorry," he muttered, and kept walking. I stole one more look at the duster, and smiled.

We ordered the pizza and got a table to wait for it.

I got up from the chair, and said, "I'm going to the bathroom."

I left in the direction of the bathroom, and stopped in front of _Boot Barn_. I sighed and walked in.

I walked up to the guy in a plaid shirt tucked in to his blue jeans, and a cowboy hat.

"Hi, how may I help you?" he asked with a horrible fake southern accent.

"Can I get one of those dusters on the display window?"

"Now what can a pretty lady like you do with such an ugly duster?" He walked up to me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I gave him my man-eater smile, and trailed my index finger down his chest. My hand proceeded to push my hands up his back; I pushed it into his hair. My hand clasped onto a clump like a snake on a rat, and pulled with all my force.

His head popped up to look at the ceiling.

"Aren't you not supposed to flirt with customers?" I whispered into his ear. "Get me the damned duster." I let go of his hair.

Chad, as nametag read, cleared his throat and walked into the back room.

I waited a couple of minutes before he yelled out, "What size?"

"Medium," I yelled back.

He brought back the duster, and I paid.

I had a smile on my face on my way back to the food court. On my way back, because when I got there, the smile was gone. There was a fake platinum blonde sitting in the chair across from Dimitri, shoving her fake boobs forward.

I stepped up to the table with my hands on my hips, and tapping my foot.

Dimitri looked up at me. "I thought you went to the bathroom."

"Move it Blondie," I said to the whore.

"Who are you?" She asked in her annoyingly high voice.

"Just move before I move you." The murderous look I gave her must've convinced her because she moved.

I sat down, and shoved the bag to him.

I swear I saw Christmas in his eyes. I smiled at him, and sat back in my chair.

"Thank you, so much."

After we ate Dimitri was so happy that he let me drag him into any store. By the end of our trip we had a new wardrobe for him.

Dimitri had seemed to drop his guard, and started to trust me. I loved it. On the way back to my house we just joked and laughed and had a marvelous time. We told each other about our family, and our friends.

We hopped out of the car just as I was in the middle of telling him a funny story. He offered to carry the bags like a true gentleman as we walked up the walkway.

"We were just walking on the pond and next thing you know; Christian started falling through the ice. It was the funniest thing ever, it took me a while to stop laughing and actually help him. Of course Lissa was freaking out. He had a minor case of hypothermia, but my mocking must've been worse than his diagnosis."

We laughed just as I pushed the door open to people sitting in my living room.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into my house, and looked around. Dimitri was at my side with all the bags, and looked at me questioningly. I looked at everybody, and sighed.

"You know Old Man, I'm really regretting letting you have my spare key. This is really a violation of my privacy." I took some of the bags from Dimitri, and walked into the kitchen with Dimitri at my tail.

"Well, if you had answered my calls I wouldn't have had to call your dad, Rose," Lissa fumed. She set my phone on the kitchen island next to my hand. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"I was out shopping; there is no need to worry. I don't think I was in any danger buying clothes." I took the rest of the bags from Dimitri, and set them next to the island next to the other bags. "And why is Adrian here?!" I exclaimed.

"I take that offensively," Adrian muttered.

"He insisted on coming," my mother explained.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Abe asked.

Everyone's attention immediately turned to Dimitri who looked confused and uncomfortable.

"I met him at the airport," I said, "and obvious to his attire, he is, was, in the army." All eyes snapped to me again.

My father pulled me aside.

"Rose, are you stupid?" he asked. His arms were crossed, and he was tapping his foot. His brown eyes were furious, but I couldn't tell if it was because of me or because he couldn't figure out why he wore such a tight, hot suit in June.

"No, I'm not. He needed help so I helped him. It's really simple." I quipped.

"Rose, your witty little comments aren't brightening my mood at this point. This man could have some serious psycho problems so fresh out of war. What if he kills you during your sleep?" He questioned.

"Are you kidding me, look at him?" I gestured towards Dimitri who was having a smooth conversation with my mother. "Are you afraid he's going to kill her too?"

"Rose, this is no time to joke. I am being serious. He is potentially dangerous." Abe uncrossed his arm.

"Look, if I see any sign of danger I'll kick him out," I said and walked towards the others. I heard call my name after me, but I just kept walking.

"Your funny, Dimitri, I like you. I hope Rose keeps you around, unlike her other boyfriends." My mother laughed.

Dimitri eyes immediately snapped to mine as I approached. Suddenly I remember the incident that had happened earlier that day, and from the heated look in his eyes he was recalling the memory too.

When I reached them I said, "Mom, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend."

Before my mom could answer Adrian said, "So you're still single that means-"

"No it doesn't mean that Adrian," I interrupted. Janine laughed.

"Rose, me and Christian are having a dinner tonight, you and Dimitri should come." Lissa stepped into the conversation.

I looked at Dimitri to try to get a read on what he thought of that idea. He was already looking at me. His eyes and smile was a definite yes.

"Sure, what time?" I asked. After Lissa gave me the time everyone left. Adrian out up a fight swearing that he needed to stay with me, but I got him to leave.

Soon as Dimitri and I were alone we sat on the couch in complete silence. I looked at Dimitri, and he looked at me.

"So," I said breaking the silence, "How come your hair is so long? I mean I love it, but everyone else that I saw at the airport had a buzz cut, and I couldn't help but notice that you didn't." I smiled at him.

"Well, I love my hair too, and I was really dreading the fact that I would have to cut my hair," he smiled back at me. "But I guess you could say that I was meant to keep my hair." Suddenly his eyes went from happy to hurt, and pain. "When we were getting haircuts at the base in Afghanistan and I was next to get a haircut, my friend Ivan was almost done getting his, and we were laughing about a joke someone made. The door was directly in front of the chair he was in, and we were unprotected. We didn't think anything would happen while getting haircuts you know?

"Anyway next thing I know I see the guard that was at the front door drop to the floor, at first no one really knew what to do, but then some men with guns, walked in and immediately started shooting. The first one to die was Ivan, most of us took cover, and the others were casualties." He looked at me, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He half sighed half laughed. "But that's my hair story."

I got up from the couch, and sat next to him in the loveseat. I took one of his hands into both of mines, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, it must've been so devastating. I can only imagine how you must've felt."

He smiled sadly at me, and offered an explanation, "After that we went into full on war, so I didn't have much time to really hurt, or feel devastated at all. I just haven't really thought about it until now." He looked at me, and his chocolate eyes bore into mine, willing me to be there for him.

I presented him a small smile, and assured him, "If you ever want to talk about it or anything at all, you can always talk to me."

After he thanked me, we went to the kitchen to grab our bags, and take them up to our separate rooms. We went our separate ways to get ready to have dinner at Lissa's house. After I showered I spread out all my new clothes out on my bed as I stood in front of it in my cheetah print matching underwear trying to decide, what I would look best in. I looked at my new long khaki pants, and a red shirt lying right next to each other, but decided against it. I moved to the next outfit; blue jeans with a hot pink top. I liked that outfit a lot, the colors were just so contrasting that they looked good together. I moved to the third out fit. _I forgot I even bought this_, I thought to myself. I absolutely loved, it and decided that it was definitely the one I was going to wear. I put the other outfits back into their bags, promising myself that I would get around to putting them in place in the closet.

I walked to my make-up table with a vanity mirror, and sat down. I pulled out my blow-dryer, and my curling iron. I quickly blow dried my hair then proceeded to curl. Once I was happy with the loose that were framing my face I brushed on some light make-up. I put my outfit on and walked into my walk-in shoe closet, and found just the right pumps. They were red pumps. They were pretty simple, but they brought the outfit together. I looked in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. The black and white dress was one shouldered, and the bottom reached about mid thigh. It was all white with black ribbon wrapping all the way up to my left shoulder, where it dropped and knotted in the back. My favorite thing about the dress was that it was extremely tight. I smiled already seeing the look on Tasha's face.

I walked out of my room, and bumped into Dimitri at the stairs.

"You look great," he said. I returned the complement as I saw he was wearing black slacks with a white button up shirt. I smiled realizing that we matched.

I smiled at him, "Are you ready to endure this dinner?" I asked.

"This," he answered, "sounds like it's going to be awful."

I laughed and walked down the stairs with him trailing behind.

I shook my head thinking about his previous comment, and muttered, "You have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

We walked up Lissa's marble front steps. I pressed the doorbell, and waited for someone to open the door.

When the door opened I saw Christian's worried face. "Rose," he said not letting me in. "Are you going to behave yourself?"

I smirked at him, "Don't I always?" I pushed pass him, and walked into the living room.

Tasha was sitting on the couch in the living room. Anger flared inside me as I remembered the last time I saw her on that couch. The back of the couch was to me, but she knew I was there.

"Wow," I said her. "This is weird; you aren't screwing anybody on the couch. I'm truly shocked." I could almost feel her rolling her eyes.

I saw Dimitri giving me a look of surprise, and confusion. Christian on the other hand was massaging his temples; preparing for a long night I assume.

I hear something banging around in the kitchen, and then Lissa's voice drifted to the living room. "Christian get in here, you know I can't cook."

Christian ran past me, and into the kitchen. That's when Tasha decided to make her move. She is _that _type of person, the kind that is all sugary sweet when someone is around, but when you are alone the fangs come out.

"This is how you classify an adult from a child; children never let go of things that are in the past for everyone else." She stood and her eyes shot daggers at me. When she noticed we weren't alone in the room, she smiles. "Dimitri?" Her fake syrupy voice came out.

I looked at Dimitri, then back at Tasha trying to figure out how they even knew each other. Dimitri looked at me, with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Thankfully Lissa walked in to the living room. I'm sure she noticed all the tension, but decided to ignore it.

"Dinner's ready," she said, pulling her lips up into a fake smile.

We all sat around the dinner table in silence with our plates sitting in front of us full of food. No one made any move to eat. Lissa and Christian were sitting right across from me and Dimitri, while Tasha sat on the end nearest to Dimitri.

"So, Dimitri, you met me earlier," Lissa said relieving the silence. "But, this is my fiancé Christian, and his aunt Tasha." Dimitri nicely greeted them.

"Oh, no need, I know Dimitri _plenty _well," Tasha purred, trying to sound sensual, but failing terribly. My mind had put it together. They must have been some kind of lovers, before Dimitri went off to war. At the thought I hated Tasha even more.

"Wow, Tasha more whoring around?" I asked. Lissa gave me a warning look, that I ignored, and Christian, just began eating, ignoring us. Dimitri looked at me, shocked.

"Oh, please" Tasha said. "'whoring around' as you put it, is what you do, I just simply have fun with life." She flipped her hair and picked up her fork about to take a bite of food.

"Oh, Tasha," I said feigning concern, "are you sure you should eat that? You are looking a little thick around the middle." I smiled and batted my eyelashes.

Her fork was already halfway to her mouth, and her nostrils flared as she put the utensil down. "Says the one that won't stop eating until there is no more _to_ eat."

"You are obviously just jealous that I can eat so much, yet be so fit," I gloated.

"Trust me; I'm not jealous of the 21 year old year old virgin." She smirked as everyone in the room gasped. My cheeks were burning as she spoke. "You _do_ know that was the reason he slept with me, because you wouldn't give him any. He got tired of it, so I offered him the exact thing he wanted. Sex, but you wouldn't know what that is like, right?"

"Tasha, that is enough," Christian bellowed.

We both ignored him. I got up and said, "You know what you stupid little mother fucking son of a bitch, that's all you are good for; sleeping with men that aren't yours. I'm sure if Christian wasn't your nephew you would have slept with him too. So, yeah I'm a virgin, big freaking deal. Maybe I am waiting for the right guy, unlike you who just jumps into bed with anything that has a dick. Sorry I don't want to end up the slut you are." I was always taught to quit while I was ahead, so I held my head high and walked out of the kitchen.

I heard Dimitri excuse himself and follow me out.

I walked out of the house, down the walkway, and into my car. Dimitri slid into the passenger seat as I started the car. As soon as he was secured in the car I sped off. About two minutes on the rode tears started blurring my vision.

"Pull over," I heard Dimitri's voice say. I didn't have it in me to argue that I was okay.

When I pulled over Dimitri got out of the car, and circled around to my side. He opened the door, took my hand, and pulled me out of the car. He pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but sob into his shirt, uncontrollably might I add.

"I hate her so much," I sobbed. "Why does she have to be so cruel?" I asked no one in particular. Dimitri stayed quiet, just rubbing my back. Soon I stopped crying, and just let him hold me. My cheek was against his very defined chest. I could smell his after shave, and at the moment that's all I wanted to smell.

I pulled away from Dimitri, remembering that he was still sort of a stranger. I didn't move away any further, and looked up at him, blushing. "Sorry for breaking down on you like that," I looked at his shirt that was shaded in black from my mascara, "and ruining your shirt."

"It's fine, and you bought it so you are allowed to ruin it," Dimitri chuckled.

I looked down at my hands, knotting them. "I'm sorry for saying those things about Tasha, you obviously knew her. That was really rude of me."

"What?" he asked "I don't know her."

I looked back up at him. "But she made it seem like she knew you _very_ well," I said making sure he caught my drift.

He smirked at me and asked, "Do you remember when I told you there was a woman throwing herself at me on the plane?" I nodded. "It was Tasha." I looked at him to test the credibility of the statement. He seemed pretty serious other than the big smirk on his face. At that point I couldn't help my laughter, as I leaned against Dimitri's rumbling chest. When we sobered up, my stomach grumble loudly.

"I'm hungry," I stated the obvious. "You must be too, so lets go out to dinner."

We got back into the car, and I drove to the best restaurant in the city.


	6. Chapter 6

At dinner we had an amazing time. We talked about everything. His family, how he ended up in America, how he decided to go into the Army.

Apparently when he was young, living in Russia, a tourist was lost, and knocked on his door to ask for directions. His mother ended up offering him a place to stay as long as he needed to. He stayed for a while, and then decided to move to Russia, right next to Dimitri's family. His mother grew fond of the man, and they got married. He asked them to move to America, and they all agreed. Dimitri's biological dad was a deadbeat, so to Dimitri this man, whose name was Richard, was all his father never was. Dimitri told me that the whole family grew to love him, even his "crazy, paranoid" grandmother who didn't really like anyone. After some time they all became American citizens. When Dimitri was in his sophomore year of high school Richard was diagnosed with a terminal illness called Pancreatic Cancer.

They told Richard that he had no more than a few years to live. The family was grief stricken, especially Olena; Dimitri's mother. A couple of years later, Dimitri was graduating from high school, and Richard was only getting worse. Dimitri signed up for the Army to have a secure way to support his family once Richard passed. About a month of Dimitri's Army training, he got a phone call informing him on his stepfather's latest condition. Dimitri for sure thought that it was going to be his mother balling, but instead it was Richard. He told Dimitri that he was gradually healing. A couple of months later he received another call; this one being about how Richard had barely any signs of cancer in his body. It was a true miracle.

Eventually the family decided to move back to Russia with Richard. Dimitri was already waist deep into the Army, and he couldn't quit, so he told them to go on with out him. His plan was to stay in America, and form his own life here.

We were sitting on my couch laughing about his sisters and their cruel pranks. He tells me that once they needed an extra princess for their game, and he was the only other human available for the part, so they put him in a dress, and heels. They made the poor kid walk around the block dressed that way.

Dimitri and I decided to shower and get into our pajamas. I brought two blankets down to the living room and put them on the couch. I walked into the kitchen to put some popcorn in the microwave.

I heard Dimitri walk in behind me, and I had to bite my lip to keep myself form gasping. He was wearing a tight wife-beater, and some lose red and blue flannel bottoms. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach,

I saw him analyze my sleeping attire. I looked down at my own tank top and flannel bottoms, and smiled; hoping he felt the same way I did when I looked at him, when he looked at me.

The microwave beeped, and I took the popcorn out. I poured it all into a big purple bowl.

"Ready?" I asked Dimitri. I turned around, and smiled. He nodded.

In the living room I ordered The Campaign. We snuggled into our separate blankets on the floor with the popcorn in between us. We laughed from the beginning to the very end of the movie. Once it was over I put in another movie. About half way through the movie I started drifting off. I took one of the couch cushions and lay on the floor using it as a pillow. I woke up in the middle of the night to see the T.V off and Dimitri lightly snoring next to me. I smiled and niggled deeper into my blanket, and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up the sound of something vibrating loudly. It was coming from somewhere near my foot. I kicked my phone up closer to me and looked at the screen.

"Hello," I answered groggily.

"Let's go to the beach, each. Let's go get a wave," Mia sang on the other side.

"I'm not very fond of waking up to a bad Nicki Manaj impression. What are you singing about anyway?" I asked sitting against the couch.

"We are going to the beach!" She exclaimed a little too loudly.

"'We' as in you and the others, right?" I asked.

"No, Silly, you and your new boo thang are coming too," she said giggling. I rolled my eyes and looked at my supposed 'boo thang' and smile. He had his blanket tightly wrapped around him in a cocoon, his pillow long forgotten to the other side of the living room.

"How do you even know about Dimitri?" I asked.

"Well, Adrian told Eddie, and Eddie told Jill, and Jill told me. So they all know, and of course they are all going to the beach… even Adrian," she said sheepishly.

"Of course he is. I don't know if I'm going to go, or if Dimitri even wants to go." Ii was really just giving pointless excuses by that point.

"If you decide to go after all, and then meet us under the pier on the right side of the parking lot," she said.

I agreed to meet at the rendezvous as I hung up.

I took my blanket, and snuggled into the couch. Dimitri stirred on the floor. He stretched on the floor, successfully knocking his feet into the couch.

He quietly muttered an 'ouch' and rubbed his foot.

Dimitri sat up rubbing his eyes. When he saw me sitting on the couch, and climbed up next to me.

"Sleeping on the floor really didn't help my back any." To prove his point he made a face and rubbed his back. I laughed.

"My back doesn't hurt," I gloated.

He looked at me and laughed. "That's because you're a shrimp of a person."

I feigned hurt and nudged him away.

"So what do you say to going to the beach today?" I asked him picking at a loose thread on my blanket. I looked up and smiled at him.

"I don't have any swim trunks," he said skeptically, "and don't say you'll buy me some."

I laughed and pulled him up as I gout out of the couch. "You know me so well."

**Hi guys, I'm just checking in really fast; how are you all enjoying this story? I have been thinking about this and I think that I need a serious plot twist and an actual conflict so I want to develop Rose and Dimitri's relationship, and at the same time add some subtle hints of a future dilemma, and of course badass Dimitri will come into play. What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

** So lovelies, I have been thinking long and hard about this story, and from the review you guys have mixed feelings. So I have a new idea to put up on the table… What if I did two stories? This one about Rose and Dimitri's developing relationship, and a sequel about some kind of real conflict. I like this idea, but tell me what you think.**

"Over here!" I heard Mia yell. I snapped my head to the right and rolled my eyes. For someone who was trying to hide something she wasn't doing a very good job. I saw Adrian give her a stupefied look, and I laughed.

Jill was face down on a beach towel with her head resting on her hands. Eddie was sitting on a beach chair on one side of the cooler with Adrian on the other side. Once Mia saw that we had successfully spotted them she went back to her place on the beach towel next to Jill.

When we finally reach them I set down my towel net to Jill. I put my bag on my towel, and turned to face the boys.

"Everybody," I called them all to attention. "This is Dimitri Belikov, my new house mate." They all gave him a warm hello, and I continued, "Dimitri this is Eddie, Adrian, Mia, and Jill." I pointed to each one. I looked up at him, and smiled, hoping that he remembered that. He nodded at me.

I looked up at the wood above us and frowned. "The beach is supposed to be for the sun and fun, why are we in the shade?" I asked.

"We have alcohol, I'm not going to get busted for some stupid mistake," Jill stated.

I sighed, "We aren't going to get in trouble. Don't you guys have those red cups to hide it anyway?"

Adrian and Eddie looked at each other, and shrugged. They picked up the cooler and moved the cooler out of the shade and into the sun closer to the beach water. Mia and Jill had no other choice then to move their towels along with their chairs. I opened my arms out to the sun, and inhaled the salty beach air. I smiled as Jill rolled her eyes.

I set up my chair, and Dimitri set his up next to mine. I took off my beach dress to reveal the black bikini that I had under. Adrian whistled, and I gave him a killer look.

Dimitri and I took our seats, as well as Mia and Jill.

"So Dimitri," Mia started, "how did you get stuck with Rose?" She asked.

Dimitri chuckled and said, "I wouldn't say stuck, she is a wonderful person." Eddie scoffed, and Jill shoulder shoved him. Dimitri told them the story about how we met at the airport.

After a couple of hours of conversation everything was quiet and peaceful as we just sat there marveling in the warm sun, and letting our thoughts wander.

"Did everyone here get an invitation to Lissa's wedding?" Eddie asked. We all nodded.

Everyone looked at Jill as she nodded. We were all surprised because Lissa and Jill weren't exactly best friends. They were half sisters, but they have never gotten along. Their dad, Eric, was married to Lissa's mom, but got divorced soon after Lissa's birth. Eric then remarried Jill's mom, and had Jill. Eric is still married to his second wife, and both of the wives hate each other, and so do the daughters. Mia and Eddie never really hang out with Lissa either, just me and Adrian.

"She invited you?" I asked.

She nodded, and shrugged, "But I'm not going to go."

"Neither am I," Mia followed.

"Me neither," Eddie chimed in.

"Well, I'm going; I'm the maid of honor, and her best friend. I'm not just going to bail on her." I said and stretched my feet onto the cooler.

"I'm going too," Adrian said.

"I don't even understand why you guys hang out with her, she is so stuck up," Mia said, "she swears that she is the best of the best, and just plain better than anyone else. Just because she's getting married before any of us, doesn't mean that she is a freaking princess."

"Whatever, who cares anyways?" I asked.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat," Eddie suggested. Everyone looked at him and said 'no'. We had this rule of no leaving until everyone was in the water for at least ten minutes. The only flaw in that rule is that when Eddie or Adrian got hungry they would throw us in the water and made sure we stayed in.

I immediately jumped out of my chair and stood behind it. "Adrian," I said when I saw him eyeing me suspiciously, "If you so much as touch me, I swear, I will make you regret it." He smirked.

"Dimitri, Eddie," he said, "Let's go into the water for a couple of minutes, until these princesses decide to do their time."

Dimitri looked at me confused, but I just shook my head. He shrugged and stood up anyway. He took his white T-shirt off, staying in his green swimming trunks. When they were far enough that I felt safe, I sat back on my chair.

"He's cute," Jill commented, "You guys would make a cute couple." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so you better snag him up quick before I get do," Mia said.

"Guys, I'm not going to hook up with him; he just got here," I said. I saw Mia about to tell us her opinion on that, but I stopped her, "That doesn't mean he is up for grabs."

The guys came back in that moment soaked from head to toe.

"That was quick," Mia said.

All too suddenly Adrian took Mia from the chair and onto his shoulder; before I could register all of it into my mind Dimitri scooped me into his arms, and started sprinting to the water. When I realized what was happening my eyes went wide. Before I could scream, my head was already below water. I desperately clung to Dimitri's chest as he went deeper and deeper.

When my head finally submerged I screamed as loud as I could.

"Don't let me go Dimitri!" I yelled, "I can't swim."

I felt Dimitri shift positions and put me on his back, "Don't worry, I've got you."

I put my arms around his neck as tight as I could and wrapped my legs around his waist. When I looked around I saw Mia ferociously pounding Adrian on the chest with her small tight fists. Jill was laughing, and splashing Eddie, as they swam around trying to catch each other.

"Are you okay up there?" Dimitri asked.

"No," I said my voice cracking. He chuckled.

I felt the water getting higher, and I realized that Dimitri was pulling us into the water. When the water was above our heads he started swimming in deeper. I acted on pure impulse and opened my mouth, and bit him as hard as I could on the shoulder. He brought us back up to the air, and I took a big desperate breath.

He muttered an 'ow' while rubbing his shoulder and looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't put me under water, Dimitri." I said sternly.

After we did our ten minutes we all got out, and dried ourselves with our towels.

"Where are we going to eat?" Jill asked.

"Empire!" Eddie exclaimed. I looked at him, frowned and said, "No, you know I don't like Empire that's not fair."

"We all like Empire so…" Eddie trailed off.

I nodded at him, and said, "You know what fine, don't worry about it; Dimitri and I will go home and order some good take out, and we will have a lot more fun than you guys."

Adrian looked at me. "How about you and I," he moved closer to my and reached for my hips, "go to my house." He winked. I stepped out of his reach and said, "No I like my first choice better."

We all went out separate ways with our belongings. Dimitri and I put our stuff back into my trunk. I fished out my keys, and asked, "Do you know how to drive stick?"

When he nodded I tossed him the key, and stepped into the passenger seat. When he sat down, he asked me if I was sure, and I nodded.

He turned on the engine, and put the car into reverse to get out of the parking lot. On the way home Dimitri complemented me on my choice of friends. We chatted enthusiastically the rest of the way home, as I gave Dimitri directions.

When we finally turned on my street I saw a police cruiser parked in front of my house. Dimitri parked my car in the garage. When we got out of the car we walked towards my front steps the officer approached us.

"Are you Dimitri Belikov?" He asked Dimitri. When he nodded the police officer took Dimitri's hands and put them behind his back cuffing them.

"You are being arrested for the violation of the third amendment."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know, this is a fast update. Well, you could say I'm a big loser that has no weekend plans, I know. The other reason is that I have just been inspired to update. Okay I know you guys are freaking out, I know this, and I have gotten a couple of the 'but he did have Rose's consent,' reviews and I know he did. Well in this chapter everything will be explained. Before anything I must warn you that this chapter has lots of cursing, and swearing, and just bad words all together.**

"What did you do?" I yelled through the phone. I had my foot pressed tightly on the acceleration pedal of my car. I was speeding on the freeway trying to get to the police station as fast as I could. After Dimitri had been arrested I hurried inside to get into more proper attire, and headed back into my car.

I tried to think of anyone that would inform the authorities of such a lie and called the first person that popped into my head. "Dad, what did you do?" I asked more seriously.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he replied calmly. I rolled my eyes at his stupid tranquility.

"You got Dimitri arrested!" I yelled into the phone, infuriated. I turned off the highway on the exit I had to take to get there. I sped down the streets until I came upon a red light and was forced to stop.

"Dimitri was arrested?" When he answered he sounded honestly shocked so I was compelled to believe that he didn't have anything to do with Dimitri's arrest.

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth and I ended the phone call. When the light turned green I'm pretty sure I left rubber marks on the road.

When I finally arrived at the station at around 7 o'clock I sloppily parked my car and took the key out of the ignition. I stormed into the building with one task in mind: Get Dimitri Out.

I looked at the guy at the front desk, and rolled my eyes. Of course they would have a college intern working the night shift. He looked about 19; he had blonde hair with light brown streaks. His shirt was maroon with the word _Staff _on the back of it. He had his head against his hand that was held up on the computer table.

"Hey, kid," I said knocking on the glass that separated us. He woke with a start and shook his head, no doubt trying to shake the drowsiness. He slid the small glass window open and said, "How may I help you ma'am?"

"Dimitri Belikov; why was he arrested?" I asked, short and to the point.

"Sorry ma'am," the kid said looking apologetic, "I'm not authorized to give you that information."

"Listen kid," I said, "I'm really not in the mood for this shit so you better think of something. I want to know why, and I want to know why, now!" I stared Jared, as his nametag read, down until he was slightly trembling.

"I-I guess I can one e-exception." He proceeded to type on the computer. "Says here he was arrested for a violation of the third amendment."

"What in the hell is the third amendment?" I asked tired of hearing those meaningless words.

"The third amendment is 'No Soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the Owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law.'" Jared seemed oddly proud that he knew that.

"Can you speak English damn it?" I screamed.

Jared thought that it would be okay to roll his eyes at me until I gave him my best death glare. "It means that this Dimitri guy was staying at your house forcibly."

"But he didn't stay forcibly, so you need to let him out," I said to Jared.

"Okay, now I really don't have the authority to do that."

I glared at him, "Well then find someone that is authorized. Now!" I was getting very impatient and this guy wasn't brightening my mood very much.

"The only guy that would have that kind of authority is the Chief of Police, and he isn't in right now," I guy gave me a remorseful look and shrugged.

"Find someone else," I yelled.

"What is all this ruckus," someone coming up the hallway on my left asked exasperatedly.

"This guy won't get me in touch with someone with a least an ounce of authority, since he seems to have none," I explained.

The man that stood next to me was in dark khakis with a plain white button shirt, and an emerald green tie. His hair was salt and pepper, but more salt than pepper. He had a black leather satchel strung across his shoulder, and what looked like some files in a manila folder in his hands. "Well," he said, "I'm the Chief of Police, so I think that I can help you with whatever problem it is you are having. Just step into my office."

He turned around back into the hallway he came from. I looked at Jared, and narrowed my eyes at him. I turned and followed him into the hallway, and into his office.

I sat down on his chair. He asked me to tell him everything that happened all the way from the airport. I told that I was the one who offered him a place to live, and that I was perfectly fine with that.

"Well, it says here," he said looking at his computer, "that an anonymous caller informed us that an American soldier was quartered forcibly at your house. They obviously lied, so I say that we can let him go under these circumstances only."

We went through the whole release and records process before they could let him out. It seemed like hours before they finally let him out, but when they did I had the urge to hug him, but I didn't know if I was overstepping my boundaries. I decided that I wasn't and gave him a big hug. We were still in our tight embrace when Dimitri whispered in my ear. "Thanks."

We pulled away and smiled at each other. The Chief was standing behind Dimitri and I saw him give us a small smile. I was very thankful to him because I knew he wasn't supposed to do that; just let someone go like that, but he understood that someone hated me enough to do that to me, so he let Dimitri out.

I thanked them one last time before Dimitri and I walked out of the station and into my horribly parked car. When we were on to the highway something extremely obvious dawned on me. I wanted to slap myself on the forehead when I realized it. I couldn't believe that I had been stupid enough not to realize it before. By the time all of the palpable details ran through my head I was angry and speeding on the highway again.

"Wasn't that the exit you were supposed to take?" Dimitri asked me when I sped by the exit to my house. I nodded and went ahead the next exit. When I was on the street of my destination Dimitri realized what I was going to do he tried to convince me against it.

"Rose, can't this wait until morning?" I shook my head again.

I pressed the brake and stepped out of the car leaving it on. I heard Dimitri follow me out and up to the door.

"Rose, think about what you are doing."

I knocked on the door ferociously. Someone opened the door and I nearly snarled.

"Tasha, you bitch."

**Hi, guys yeah I know another cliff hanger. And I was wrong I didn't put in as many swears as I had originally planned, but w.e. Remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hello my lovelies. Yeah, I know another chapter! I obviously love you guys; I mean three chapters in the span of a week? Yeah! Well, some have told me that Dimitri isn't serious enough, and I know this, but I can't seem to capture the essence of Dimitri's real character, and plug it into this story. It is very difficult, but I will try. This chapter is going to be slightly parallel to a scene in Shadow Kissed, some of it anyway.**

Dimitri had his arms around me. Every time I tried to get away he would just squeeze tighter. I could feel his muscles bulge and press harder against my midsection. I would've welcomed the feeling any other time, but I wanted to claw that bitch's eyes out so bad that I didn't even notice.

"Have you finally gone crazy?" Christian asked soon as he got into the living room and analyzed the situation.

"Roza," Dimitri's velvety voice said to me. "Please calm down. Please." I looked into his eyes, and frowned. I didn't want to calm down, I wanted to kill Tasha. She just couldn't leave my life alone. She couldn't bear to see me happy, anything that I felt comfortable with she had to ruin, just because. I nodded taking long even breath trying to stop shaking. I closed my eyes and just let myself marvel in the feel of his arms wrapped around me. When I thought I was calm enough I looked up at him and asked him to let me go. "If I let you go will you punch her again?" He asked. I nodded again.

He let me go hesitantly. I turned to Tasha that had a bloody napkin held up against her nose. "Did I break anything?" I asked trying to sound apologetic. When she shook her head I snarled, "Too bad, you should give me another shot at it." Dimitri instantly stepped forward.

Christian was upstairs explaining to Lissa what was going on. A little bit later I heard them both coming down the stairs. Lissa looked pretty worn out, and tired, and I immediately felt bad for not listening to Dimitri and waiting until morning. Her belly seemed bigger than the last time I was here.

"Rose," she said groggily, "what is going on?"

"Lissa, Dimitri got arrested today. They told me that someone reported that Dimitri was violating the third amendment, and staying forcibly at my house. I could honestly only think of three people that would report that; my dad, but he had no clue what had happened. Adrian, but he probably doesn't even know what the third amendment is, much less know that you could report someone for violating it. And Tasha; who is the only suspect left." I looked at Lissa hoping that she was going to understand.

"How could you automatically assume that it's Tasha?" Christian intervened. I glared at him. I couldn't stand Christian either, he was just so annoying, and snarky and he thought that he knew it all. He was just so insubordinate to the damned world.

"Shut up Christian. God will you open your damned eyes? She may be your aunt but she is still a stupid whore that wants to ruin my life, and I have no idea why." I turned my attention to her, "What have I ever done to you to disserve your wrath?"

Lissa looked at Tasha and asked, "Did you really do that Tasha?"

At this point she knew what was coming, and was prepared for it. Her bottom lip was trembling, and there were obvious crocodile tears in her eyes. "I didn't know that he had her consent. I thought that he had threatened her into staying with her or something. I-I really didn't know. I'm so sorry for the trouble I've caused."

That was the thing with Tasha. She was a liar. That was the thing that bothered me the most about her. She somehow found a way to lie about everything, and get away with it. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped at her and knocked her down from the momentum. I didn't waste anytime and punched the stupid bitch in the face. I would like to think that everyone was in too much shock to try to pull me away, but secretly I knew that Dimitri wanted me to hurt her at least a little for lying. Before I could do much more damage I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around me, and pull me off of her.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled. "She said that it was a mistake."

I looked at Lissa and narrowed my eyes, "You believe her. Lissa after everything that she has done to me you still pick her side. I thought you were my best friend."

"I'm not picking sides," she wrapped her robe tighter around herself, "she said she didn't know."

"She is obviously lying; we came to have dinner with you, did I even look uncomfortable around him? No, I didn't, if I had that would be an acceptable excuse, but it's not." I look at Tasha. "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to fix it before I do."

With that I stormed out with Dimitri following me.

Weeks passed, and I hadn't talked to Lissa in a very long time. I was hanging out more with Mia and the crew, and they loved it because they saw it as me more or less dumping Lissa. They decided that they really liked Dimitri, except for Adrian who was jealous of our proximity. Me and Dimitri in that case, are just getting closer and closer. We have gotten to the point that when we watch a movie we can cuddle together. We haven't kissed or held hands yet, but I feel like we are getting there.

Mia was having a cookout at her house one day, and Dimitri and I had offered to bring cookies. I mean who doesn't love cookies.

"Roza," Dimitri said. Ever since the Tasha incident he has been calling me that. "Buying cookies seems like cheating."

"So what?" I asked him.

We were in the kitchen. I was lying on my kitchen island on my back. We were trying to think of cookie ideas. I was all for the buying the cookies and pretending we made them, but Dimitri was hell bent on baking our own cookies- from scratch.

"Fine, Comrade you win we get to bake our own cookies."

We went to the grocery store and got all the ingredients that we needed. When we got home we got right to it. We started beating the eggs, and adding flour. Dimitri had flour all over himself.

"Can you get me the sugar?" He asked pointing to the sugar next to the sink. When he pointed he flung specks of flour on my face. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

I looked at him, and pursed my lips. I stepped closer to him, subtly taking hold of an egg. When I was close enough I brought my hand up and crushed the egg on his head. I smiled sweetly and turned on my heel, but before I could get away he wrapped one arm around my waist to hold me, and with his other hand he took the bag of flour and dumped it all on my head. I turned around he shoved him into the island. I took another egg, but before I could crush it on him his fingers were quickly brushing against my midsection. I dropped the egg and burst out in laughter.

"Please," I begged him, "No more." He laughed and kept tickling me. I begged him as best as I could while trying to stop him.

When his laughing calmed down he stopped tickling me, but still had his arms around my waist. I smiled and brushed the flour off of my face. I looked up at Dimitri with the trickles of egg rolling down from his hair onto his face and I reached up and wiped the egg off.

My finger brushed his lips, and the tension in the room went from paper thin to maple syrup. I looked into his eyes with my hand still on his face. I found myself moving closer, and getting on the tip of my toes to reach his face. He seemed undecided at first but then started to lean down. As soon as our lips touched my hands wrapped around his neck, he picked me up by the hips, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat me down on the kitchen island. My legs were still wrapped around his waist.

I pushed my hand through his hair getting it soaked in egg yolk. I giggled into the kiss as I felt the egg. He pulled away looked at me and smiled, swooping in for another kiss. Dimitri's hand was running up and down my thigh.

My phone's loud ringing brought up both apart. I pulled away but kept my legs wrapped around him. I reached for my phone and answered it.

"Hey," Mia said, "You probably aren't closed to even ready, but do you mind hurrying it up a bit; I misjudged the amount of people I invited, and pretty much everyone is here, so you should get here before all the food is gone."

"Uh," I muttered, "Yeah, I mean the cookies are almost done, so we are just going to shower and get ready now." I lied. Dimitri took that as a hint and ran upstairs to shower I assumed.

Soon after I hung up I put the half assed batter into the fridge and went upstairs to shower, promising myself that I would clean up the mess after.

Almost immediately after Dimitri and I were ready we found the nearest bakery and bought a batch of cookies. As Dimitri and I waited in the bakery we barely looked at each other blatantly ignoring the elephant in the room.

We didn't talk the whole way to Mia's house and as soon as we got there he said hello to Mia and Jill then went over to hang out with Eddie and Adrian.

As I gave Mia the cookies in the bakery bag she looked at me and said, "I thought you, and your boo thang were going to bake them yourselves, not buy them at a bakery."

"We were," I started, but Jill interrupted.

"And what is up with that?" I looked at her and raise both eyebrows asking 'what?' "You guys are kind of ignoring each other, and he keeps sneaking glances over here." I looked back and caught him looking. I blushed, smiled, and looked away.

"Ohhhhh!" Mia squealed. "Something happened. What happened?"

I looked at her and laughed. I shrugged, "Me and Dimitri sort of, kind of, maybe kissed."

**Ohh, it's so exciting that rose and Dimitri finally kissed. Tell me what you guys think. Will it be awkward, or will they hit it off?**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey guys, yeah I'm on a roll I know, but I really just can't stop.**

We were currently in the process of teasing Jill. Eddie was practically in love with her, but she didn't see it. Of course she was in love with him too, and so we had _that _kind of situation.

"Jill." Mia took her by the shoulders, "look at him, he is probably looking over here with that dreamy look on his face, and the sparkly eyes. Gosh, what is wrong with you and Rose?"

I looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

We were on her pool chairs beside her pool watching the sun set. Everyone that had been there that morning had left soon as they saw the first signs of sunset. I speculated that they were all scared of the woods behind Mia's house; they tended to look creepy when the sun was down. The guys were all by the grill scrounging up any food they could. I looked back at them and smiled. They were laughing at something. I was glad Dimitri had loosened up a bit since he came.

"You both have guys worshiping at you alters, yet you don't pay much attention to it. I wish I had that, but I don't, and just because I don't doesn't mean that I'm going to let you guys just sit back, and let them slip through your fingers," Mia went on.

"Adrian is hardly worshipping at my alter Mia," I laughed.

Mia look at me shaking her head, "Not Adrian, goodness I'm talking about Dimitri. Yes, you finally kissed today, but haven't you noticed that since the day at the beach he has just been acting different around you; more comfortable."

"Yeah," Jill added, "He has been cozier around you."

My forehead wrinkled in though as I realized that he has been acting different towards me.

"That's beside the point," Mia said, "right now Jill is going to pull Eddie away from the boys and have a nice long talk with him about their oh so gushy feelings."

"No," Jill said, "I'm not going to confess my feelings to him just like that."

"If you don't I will," Mia threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Jill narrowed her eyes. I laughed at their little stare down. They were the cover of 'Preppy and Rich' and their menacing faces didn't fit them.

"I would, so…" Mia trailed off.

Jill stood up off of her chair, and said, "I'll talk to him, that's it." She walked off towards the guy, and pulled Eddie aside. They walked to the other side of the pool and sat on a pair of pool chairs. Adrian and Dimitri sat next to us and asked what that was all about. I Laughed and told them. We looked at them, and I saw Jill blush. Eddie took her hand in his and started tracing her palm lines. Mia gasped, and said, "Oh, that's stage one." Eddie moved closer to Jill and started playing with a loose strand of her hair, as he said something. He then pushed it behind her ear, but kept his hand on her face. Jill's face was redder than a tomato, as she looked down. "Stage two," Mia muttered. Eddie took Jill's chin and pulled it up to look at him. "Stage three," she continued. I looked at Mia and glared I her; I really didn't need a rundown of all the stages I was very familiar with them, but Mia wasn't even looking at me she was in a trance with the romance she was watching unravel before her. By the time I looked back Jill and Eddie were already kissing. I could basically feel Mia getting ready to say 'stage four' so I just clamped my hand over her mouth.

I stood up and took my purse. "Let's give them some space." All four of us walked into Mia's massive house. We all sat on her maroon couches.

"I knew it!" Mia exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes already knowing what was coming. "What?" Adrian asked.

"I knew that they were in love, I can totally be a love psychic. Oh, I just knew that they were meant to be." Mia smirked and looked at me. "So that means I was right about the other thing too." I'm sure my eyes turned into slits as I mentally warned her to stay shut.

I felt Dimitri's eyes bore into my face from the other couch. I'm sure he knew exactly what she was talking about, but wanted to hear it out loud. "What other thing?"

"Oh I just told her that the love of her life is in this room." I reached over and pinched her- hard. She rubbed her arm.

I looked at Dimitri, and blushed remembering the events that had taken place in my kitchen.

"Oh," Adrian said, "you must be talking about me." Before I could tell him that he was an idiot Eddie and Jill stepped into the living room the screen door connected to the backyard holding hands. Jill's face still had a slight tint of pick, but her lips were swollen and crimson.

"Wow," Adrian said, "Jailbait you look like you got stung by a bee on the lips." Everyone, but Jill and Eddie laughed, and Eddie smacked Adrian on the head as they passed him.

"Guys," I said, "We should just go back outside and make a bon fire." I waited for them to decide if it was a good idea; they eventually decide that it was and we all went back out side.

The guys did an amazing job making a fire, and Mia brought out the graham crackers with the marshmallows, and the chocolate. The seats around the fire were in pairs, and Jill and Eddie were sitting on one, Mia and Adrian on the other, and Dimitri and I on the last.

"Well, this blows" Adrian pouted, "I'm stuck with Mia."

Mia gasped and gave him a look of disbelief, "Well you're no panty dropper either."

I laughed. They were always bickering. At first I thought that they were the ones that were meant to be, but they have the sibling kind of bond. I had a wooden stick with a marshmallow stuck to the end of it sizzling above the fire. The tip was turning from a light caramel color to a chocolate brown to a charcoal black. "You're doing it wrong," someone whispered in my ear. I looked up and was a little surprised to see Dimitri's face just inches from mine.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. "So tell me, Comrade, how do you do it?"

He smirked at me and took my hand that was holding the stick. He pulled my hand in and removed the stick from my grasp. He detached the marshmallow from the end of it and threw it in the fire where it was engulfed. He took a new marshmallow and attached it to the end of the stick. He put the stick back in my hand. He took my other and put it around the stick. By that point I had both hands tightly gripping the stick. Dimitri then put both of his hands around mine and pushed our hands closer to the fire. The marshmallow was lightly grazing the fire. Occasionally Dimitri would twist his hands to get an even burn on the marshmallow.

He pulled it out when it was completely golden brown. He momentarily removed his hands to get the cracker, and the chocolate. Dimitri lined them all up perfectly and caught the marshmallow in between. When the marshmallow was clean off he squeezed the S'mores tighter. When he was satisfied he held it out in front of my mouth. I reached up to take it from him, but he pulled it back and held it in front of my mouth again. I took the hint, and took a bite. I chewed slowly, and smiled.

"This is pretty good; better than any I would have made," I admitted.

"I told you," he smirked, "I can make a killer S'more."

I took the S'more from him and held it in front of his mouth. He took a bite, and smiled as he mistakenly got some marshmallow on his nose. I laughed and wiped it off of his nose with my index finger. I licked it off my finger and looked at him. That was when I realized that was either a very good thing to do or the total opposite. Dimitri's eyes turned a few shades darker. The fire reflected wondrously off of his eyes. It was like there was genuine copper in his eyes. I took my finger away from my lips, and bit them. Dimitri pushed a strand of lose hair behind my ear. In my head I could basically hear Mia saying 'stage two'. I smiled, as his hand took mine.

Dimitri stood up pulling me with him. "Why don't we go take a walk?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me toward the woods. We walked in hand in hand. I heard someone whistle behind us, and I rolled my eyes.

When Dimitri and I were deep into the woods Dimitri spoke. "How far into these woods have you guys wandered?"

"Not far," I replied, "I mean we have tried to, but during the day it's really scary too, so we just don't come in here much." I accidentally tripped over a log, but Dimitri kept me steady. I smiled a 'thanks to him and we kept walking.

He suddenly halted, and pulled me to a stop with him. He pulled me into his chest, and wrapped his arms around me. As my head was resting against his chest; listening to his heart beat, he lowered his mouth to my ear. "Roza," he whispered. That one word alone sent shivered down my body. I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes?" I asked.

"You want to know a little secret?" He asked. I nodded and he continued. "I _really _like you."

I blushed and smile. "I really like you too." I started tracing imaginary shapes on Dimitri's chest. He abruptly caught my hand in his and kissed it. I grinned, and just took him by the face and brought his to mine. He smiled and pushed me against a tree. My left thigh was being lifted and brought up to Dimitri's waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to get as close as possible. He let my leg fall, and enclosed my waist in his arms, and pulled me closer.

I was happy, feeling like I was in heaven. I couldn't imagine that paradise felt any better than kissing Dimitri did. This was pure ecstasy. I had never felt that way before, but I loved it. I loved being in his arms. I didn't feel lonely anymore, and I sure hoped that he didn't either. For once I felt like I was where I was supposed to be, and I was riveting in the feeling that it gave me.

**YAY! They are happy, and I love it. Okay so we all hate Tasha, yeah I know, but how are we feeling about Lissa. Should her and Rose make up, or should they just part ways. Should she like ruin her wedding, I don't really like this idea because that's just messed up, but anyways tell me what you want me to do with Rose and Lissa. Review, Review, Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I have been MIA, kind of, not really though, but anyway here is the next chapter.**

I smiled at my ceiling. I was still in that high; the high you get from kissing too much. I rolled over onto my side and clutched a pillow to my chest. I remembered the night before; while we were cleaning. We got it all done, but after we got a little distracted. We somehow ended up on the couch in a full blown make-out session. I may or may not have sucked on his neck, a tiny little bit. I laughed, and rolled out of bed.

I went into my bathroom, and brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. I smiled one last time at myself before I walked out of my bedroom. I was halfway down the stairs when someone came bounding down behind me. I was lifted off of my feet, and into their arms. I giggled, and held on for dear life. He spun me around when we got into the kitchen. It was amazing how close you could get to a person in a month's time.

He stopped spinning me, and just held me in his arms. He smiled, and set me down. He took my face into his hands, and kissed my lips tenderly. When he pulled away he turned me around, and hugged me from behind.

"You know," he whispered in my ear. "If you were planning to go out tonight, I might have to borrow some of your makeup, and maybe even a scarf."

"Why?" I asked. He chuckled and spun me back around and pointed to his neck. My eyes went wide, and I gasped as I saw the meanest looking bluish-purple spot I had ever seen. "Did I do that?"

Dimitri laughed, "Yes, Steve Urkel, you did that."

I leaned onto his bare chest and kissed it. "You know," I said, "We don't have to go out. We can stay here all day, finishing what we started last night." I wiggled my eyebrows at him, and kissed nibble at his stomach.

"You are just so god damned irresistible," he said. He pushed me into the nearest wall, and kissed my cheek. He moved his mouth up to my nose then my forehead, and finally my lips. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged, and said, "I'm happy."

"I'm happy too," I grinned.

His smile was bright one minute, then the other his smile was gone, his eyebrows were furrowed, and he was looking down to the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked back up at me and gave me a sad smile. "I- I haven't told you everything about myself."

I laid my hand on his face, "Whatever it is you can tell me."

He led me to the couch and sat me down. He sat next to me holding my hand.

"So, do you remember how I told you about Ivan's death?" I nodded; he continued. "I didn't tell you what happened after. I don't know what was going on in my head, but I assure you I was not in my right mind, and if I could go back I would never do that." He paused. "After Ivan died everyone was kind of rampaging, and we were in full on war. One night after we set up camp near the enemy's base I couldn't sleep, and I went for a walk. I was all suited up, just in case you know? Then, I saw that one of the guys was at the attack were Ivan died. My first impulse was to kill him on the spot, so I did." I felt my eyes widen a little, but it didn't bother me; he was in the army it was to be expected that he killed people. "That must've attracted his buddies' attention as well as mine, and we were outnumbered, until I remembered that I had a smoke grenade. I set it off, and distracted them enough to take them out. We all went into the building, and took out everyone in there. We did it with absolutely no permission, and we would have gotten in severe trouble if that hadn't ended our part of the mission. I was responsible, so of the group that took part I was the only one that was officially discharged; all of the other guys were from another branch that I didn't know." He frowned then looked at his hands.

To lighten the mood I said, "That was their way of kicking you out, huh?" He laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was."

I looked at Dimitri, frowning. "Why are you telling me this Dimitri?"

"I just want you to know exactly who I am; I don't want to keep something that I feel is so big from you. And if you don't want me to stay with you anymore, I completely understand." He let go of my hand and got up off the couch.

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I got up as well. I stopped him from going any further by standing in front of him. I opened my mouth to say something, nut nothing came out. I didn't know what to say so I didn't, I just took his face in my hands and brought his lips down to mine. I pulled away moments later, and said, "Dimitri you were in the army I think it's pretty much a giving that you have killed people."

He smiled and pulled me in for another, longer, deeper kiss. I heard clicking in the background, but I was a little too preoccupied to pay much attention to it. The front door opened, just before someone said, "I would appreciate it very much if you removed your tongue from my daughter's throat." Dimitri and I snapped away immediately after hearing my father's voice. "Thank you."

"Dad," I walked towards him; closing the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I dropped in to check on you… I guess I should have waited until later, but then again I would have probably found you two doing the exact same thing. Adrian tells me that you two are in some sort of relationship," he said sounding inquisitive. I gaped at him not believing he had said that.

"Dad! What is wrong with you? And why do you talk to Adrian about me?" I asked him. I'm sure I was turning the ugliest shade of pink there was. I looked back at Dimitri as he stood there awkwardly dividing his gaze between me and my father.

"We are business partners; we talk; especially when the topic of interest happens to be someone we both love; in different ways of course, but love none-the-less." He smiled a something over my shoulder, probably Dimitri, knowing that his comment would make him uncomfortable.

I rolled my eyes at his annoying remarks, knowing that I got my smart ass attitude from him. "Why are you here?" I asked. He smiled, and said, "I heard you and Lissa got into a spat of sorts. I was wondering why, for one, and if it had to do with him." He pointed one slim pale finger at Dimitri who had moved to stand next to me.

"What so now you talk to Lissa too?" I asked.

"Stop avoiding the question Rosemarie." My nostrils flared. He knew that I absolutely detested when people called me by my full name. What irked me further was the fact that he was doing it to annoy me.

"So what if it did have to do with him. What does it matter to you?" I questioned him further.

"Rose, it doesn't matter to me, but you and Vasilisa have been friends since childhood, same as Eric and I have been friends for an eternity. Eric, as you know very well, is having trouble uniting his two daughters, and he is worried that Jillian may be pulling you away from Vasilisa. He wants you all to be civil, better yet friends, and he thinks that it isn't happening. But I'm smarter than that, and I know that you were friends will Jillian, and Lissa at the same time before he came along." Again he pointed his finger at Dimitri.

"Dad, Tasha got Dimitri arrested. Then Lissa wouldn't even side with me. God after everything that Tasha has done to me, I just couldn't believe that she believed that lying bitch over me." Dimitri gave me a look for my cursing, but I continued. "What kind of best friend does that?"

"Tasha as in Natasha Ozera?" My father asked. I nodded. "That's Christian's aunt right?" I nodded again. "What is 'everything she did to you'?"

I sighed. "It's a long story that I really don't want to dwell into it again."

"Dimitri may I have a word with you?" He asked suddenly.

"No!" I protested instantly. He was in no way going to talk to Dimitri alone. I had a bad feeling about what he was going to say.

"Yes sir," Dimitri said not heeding my warning. They walked into my kitchen as  
I sat heavily on the couch, crossing my arms. I tapped my foot impatiently.

My father walked out of the kitchen alone. He hugged me and said, "I see why you are so worked up about Tasha getting him arrested, I just hope that you are making the right choice in dumping Lissa."

I smiled, "I am, Daddy, I'm sure of it. I'm not dumping her yet, anyway."

He pulled away from me and said, "You might want to let Dimitri borrow some of your makeup, maybe even a scarf." He chuckled and walked out of the house.

I smiled, and walked into the kitchen. Dimitri was sitting on one of the island chairs. His face was a little paler than normal.

"Dimitri?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

His eyes snapped to mine,, and he shook his head slightly as if he was shaking out an unwanted image. "I feel bad," he started, "for all of your previous boyfriends. Your dad is one scary man."

I laughed and hugged him. I smiled when I realized he had just called himself by boyfriend. I looked up at him and said, "Boyfriend? Who told you that you were my boyfriend?" I scrunched up my nose in a questioning matter.

He looked down at me as if to test my seriousness of the statement. "Ha ha," he said once he realized I was joking, "Very funny Roza. You are my girlfriend and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Is there a word for being forced to date someone?" I asked jokingly.

"If there is it wouldn't be qualified for our situation here," Dimitri said.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't think I agreed to this," I laughed and pecked him on the lips. He rolled his eyes, before capturing my lips into a kiss.

Dimitri was my boyfriend; I liked the sound of that.

** So, Rose and Dimitri are getting really serious. How cute are they? Anyway I have decided that next chapter Dimitri is going to get a job, and so is Rose. I just wonder what jobs they are going to get. For Dimitri I was thinking firefighter, police officer, or something along those lines. For Rose I really don't know, you guys should really give me some ideas. Thank you, and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey again. I think that I have the perfect job for both of them. I won't tell yet, but you will soon find out.**

Another week passed, it came to the day before Lissa's wedding, and I still hadn't heard one word from Lissa. Adrian told me that she had already replaced me as her Maid of Honor. He didn't tell me who took my place, but it's not like I cared anyway. Somehow Dimitri had convinced me to be the better person, and go to the wedding anyway, and I had told Mia that I was dumping Lissa so she said that she wanted to go to the wedding too. Jill decided that she wanted to come too, just so she can see the look on Lissa's face when I walked in with the Anti-Lissa gang.

Me being the stereotypical girl I had taken too long getting ready and was running late.

"Roza," Dimitri yelled up the stairs, as I walked out of my room. "We want to get there before the wedding, not during the reception." I hurriedly walked down the stairs.

We hopped into my car, and took off in the direction of Lissa's wedding destination. She had decided to have it in a botanical garden because of her love of plants. When we had visited I was truly astonished to see something so beautiful. There was an amazing aroma of mixed flowers. There was a small creek running through the middle that had a bridge over it. We had decided that she would come over the bridge with her father, and the altar would be at the far end of the garden.

I stopped my car in front of the garden were there was a valet waiting to take my keys. I didn't remember Lissa having a valet in her plans but it must've been the works of her new maid of honor. I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the car.

Dimitri took my hand and we walked into the garden. The two of us made our way over the bridge and to where the tables were set up. We found Mia sitting at a table looking around uncomfortably. I sat down next to her, and she said, "Thank god you're here; I was about ready to get up and out of here." Soon after Eddie and a very annoyed Jill sat down with us.

"I really hate you guys," Jill stated. "Just to clarify." I laughed and told her that it wouldn't be _that _bad. She raised an eyebrow at me, "Really? Well this morning Dad almost cried. He kept going on and on about how his daughters were finally getting along. My mom almost killed me when I told her I would be coming."

I was about to answer when I heard the organist located off to the left on the grass start to play the wedding march. I looked back to the bridge and saw Lissa with her arm linked with Eric's. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her dress was an original Oscar De La Renta. Of course I had picked it out. It was a beige shirtless wrap around dress. The neckline was a sweetheart that had one side tucked under the other. At the waist she had a thick blue ribbon over her five month belly that tied into a bow in the back. In her hands she had blue and white roses in a bouquet. We had decided that her wedding would be blue and gold and it turned out to look magnificent. The makeshift aisle she and Eric were walking on were a metallic looking gold. The table cloths were either blue or gold. On the blue tables the plates and utensils were gold, and on the gold tables the plates and utensils we blue. The center pieces were vines wrapped up into a holey vase that had blueberries inside. On the blue tables they were spray painted gold.

I looked up to see the bride's maids and grooms men and narrowed my eyes in anger. Behind Christian were three of his friends that no one really knew or cared about in white suits. On the other side were Meredith, Natalie, and Tasha. Of course she had replaced me with Tasha, I should have known that she would have done that.

When Lissa walked by me she flashed me a grateful smile, as if to say thank you for coming. When her eyes landed on Jill her smile was tighter and her nostrils were flared. She closed her eyes and took an obvious deep breath, when she opened her eyes she just focused on Christian in his white suit next to the altar. I shook my head; even though she had invited Jill she didn't really want her there.

Soon the ceremony was over, and Lissa was no longer a Dragomir, she was an Ozera.

"Thank God," Jill whispered to me, "I don't have to share a last name with that bitch." I shook my head at her.

The DJ was setting up next to the creek with a wire extending in from somewhere for all of his equipment. There were waiters from the catering company coming in to take everyone's order to start off the reception. They had a truck outside with chefs inside preparing everyone's meals. When everyone was done ordering we fell into a quiet chat.

"That was a beautiful wedding if you ask me" Eddie said.

Mia looked at him and said, "Yeah, well good thing no one asked you."

I laughed and said, "I did most of this. I picked out the colors. Lissa wanted to do fuchsia," I gagged, "I convinced her that the color would make her look fat with her belly."

Adrian walked over to us and sat down in the extra chair. "How did you guys like it?" He asked.

"It was horrible," Jill said.

"Jailbait, I hope when you and Eddie are walking down the aisle you will enjoy it more than this." Jill and Eddie both blushed and looked away.

Dimitri finally spoke up, "I enjoyed it."

"Good for you," Adrian said, "Too mad next time your going to be watching me and Rose walk down the aisle."

I laughed and said, "You wish, Adrian."

In my peripheral vision I saw someone walking towards our table. I looked and saw Lissa in her Blue heels, and a dress that was mid length with capped sleeves that was skin tight. She stopped when she reached the table and said, "Hi guys."

We all greeted her, but Jill. "I didn't think you guys would be here," Lissa said to Eddie, Jill, and Mia.

"Trust me," Jill said, "We don't want to be here."

"You didn't have to come," Lissa retorted. I sighed; for that is why you couldn't have those two together.

"And give the thing you call Mother another reason to talk shit about my family, I don't think so." Jill smiled sweetly.

"God," Lissa said clearly frustrated. "I see why Dad thinks he needs to stay with you and your mother, you are clearly mentally ill."

"No, actually my family is just better for dad, I mean he did leave your mom for mine, so I think that you are just having daddy issues," She pointed over at Eric who was mingling with my parents. "He's right over there if you want to talk it out."

Before either of them could go any further, I spoke up, "It was a beautiful wedding Lissa."

She turned and genuinely smiled at me. "Thank you for coming." She laid her hand over mine. "I'm glad that you realized that you were acting just a little impulsively."

I stared at her, slack jawed. She had finally done it. She had set off that bomb inside of me; the bomb that had been building up over all of the years of her and her selfish shit. Over all of the years that we had been friends all she did was take, take, and take. She never gave me an ounce of anything. She was always right even when she was wrong. I had always just let it go, believing that she had good intentions, but this time she had gone too damned far. She was taking the side of the she devil. When Mark had cheated on me with cheated on me with Tasha she had told me that she was sorry, and that Tasha was definitely wrong there, but that I had to forgive her because people made stupid mistakes all the time. She had never once asked me how I felt about it, or if I needed to talk about anything. She brushed it aside like she did everything else. She was angry at Tasha at first but then she started treating her like she had done nothing. She was obviously in the good with Tasha because she was Christian's aunt. The thing that stung the most was that my best friend since forever was ultimately choosing a guy over me.

I opened my mouth and I just let it all out.

**Hey guys, sorry for the cliffhanger but next chapter you will see Rose blow up at Lissa. Okay so I have a new story on the website called Fiction Press which is basically the same thing as Fan fiction but instead of people writing about authors novels, it's people's original stories. I would very much appreciate it if you went over and read it, and reviewed it. The problem with that site is that there isn't a very big population of readers, so barely anyone ever reviews, but I really want to know how good my story is.**

** This is the summary:** **What is that?" I asked cautiously. "I-I don't know. I came home from work, and it was in front of my door in a basket. It was crying, and I can't get it to shut up. There was a note next to the basket, and it said that it was mine, and I don't now what to do Jessica. I need your help." When Jessica's best friend is at her door with a baby she feels the obligation to help him.**

** This is the URL (Without spaces):**

** www. fictionpress s/ 3086705/1/ Unconditional-Love**

** It's called unconditional love by ILikeToWrite02 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I know it's been forever, and I left you at a critical part of the story, but exams were last week and I was just trying to get rid of all the stress that exams brought so I'm terribly sorry. Thank you for being patient.**

I looked at Lissa, wishing that somehow something happened that would permanently get her away from me because I really pitied her for the wrath that I was about to unleash. I honestly didn't know how I had kept it all in after all those years.

"You stupid bitch," I said getting up out of my seat. "You selfish brat. You mother fucking whore!"

She gasped and took a step back. I saw Dimitri stand up as well as everyone at the table. My crude language had caught the attention of some of the people around us. Others were still happily mingling, but if I would have anything to do with it they wouldn't be so happy in about a minute.

"Why are you so God damned stupid?" I asked rhetorically. "How could you say that I was acting impulsively when you know damned well what that stupid slut did to me?"

"Roza," Dimitri muttered, "calm down, please." Not even his accent laced words could reach me in my time of anger.

I took a step towards Lissa, and she stayed in her place trying to look tough. "All of these years I have been your best friend. I was always the bad girl so I was the one that got in trouble for all of the stupid shit we did. I really didn't care or mind. I actually kind of liked being the bad girl, but I got tired of being blamed for everything." By that point everybody's attention was on us. Eric and my father made there way through the crowd surrounding us, and watched as the drama unfolded. "The worst part about it is that you have been using me all of this time. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. I was the one that got you the alcohol, helped you sneak out of your house, but when we got to the party, you always left me in the background, and hung out with other people, only talking to me when you needed to go back home."

I shook my head as the tears gathered in my eyes. "You never really thought of me as a friend, I was just another person that you could use for your own convenience. God, a fucking princess is all you will ever be. If it's not easy then you don't want to do it. Everything has to be handed to you in a silver platter, and I was the maid handing it to you.

"Well, I'm done with that. You know what Tasha did to me, and the fact that you are siding with her stupid ass then that makes you worse than her."

I turned around to walk away. If I had stayed there I would have gotten angry enough to hit her, and she was pregnant, and I wasn't that kind of person, but Lissa had a mouth on her.

"God, Rose!" She yelled, and I stopped. "You were always so damned melodramatic! Get over it. You're a big girl aren't you? Why can't you get over something so stupid? So she slept with your boyfriend, big fucking deal. If anyone is selfish here it's you. You are still so hung up over that idiot that you can't even focus on my wedding. Just stop this idiotic shit. And to be honest it's not like he wasn't cheating on you before anyway. You are probably the worse person to be in a relationship with. You are just so temperamental and-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. I just gave her one good punch that knocked her onto the floor with blood gushing out of her nose.

I looked down at her and said, "At least I'm not a conceited, sociopathic with a bigger ego than the fucking pacific ocean."

I turned around and finally got out to my car. I heard a small group of people approach behind me. I turned around to see who it was and smiled when I saw Dimitri, Mia, Jill, and Eddie walking up behind me.

"Rose!" Mia exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you, standing up to Lissa and all." I smiled as she threw her arms around me. She pulled away and smiled like a proud mother.

Jill walked up to me and said, "She deserved it." She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I have been waiting for this moment forever." I laughed as she pulled away.

"Let's go party back at my house," Jill says to everyone.

We all hop in our cars a head to Jill's house. When we arrived I smiled. Of all of our housed Jill's was the best. She was the youngest of our gang so her seventeen year old self didn't have her own house so she lived with her parents. But her house was completely blinged out. She had the biggest pool ever, with a Jacuzzi on the side. The thing about the pool was that it was surrounded y the house. The house was like a huge square with a hole in the middle. On the inside of her house she had like a million rooms. The best room in the house was the theater. Her parents always got the newest movies for the theater. In another room she had a small bowling alley that everyone loved. The Dragomir's obviously had a lot of money to spend.

We all made our way into Jill's room which was also amazing. Her bed was a hanging bed. It was secured with four chains off of the ceiling. Jill and Eddie sat on it while me and Dimitri sat on one of her bean bags, and Mia on another.

"What a wild day," I sighed. Dimitri kissed my shoulder and I smiled.

"I know," Mia agreed. "God, I'm just so proud of you."

"Me too," surprisingly Eddie said, "I've seen how Lissa takes advantage of you, and I'm really glad that you stood up to her." Jill hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Ugh," Mia groaned. "I am seriously the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend here."

I looked at her and laughed. I narrowed my eyes thinking of something. "Jill, you should call that really cute guy." I said, "Remember we met him like a year ago and Mia wouldn't stop talking about him forever, then he went on vacation, and we didn't see him for a while." Jill looked confused so I explained further. "The one with the red hair."

Jill's jade eyes lit with recognition and she snapped her fingers trying to pinpoint his name in her brain. She ran her hand through her blonde hair frustrated that she couldn't figure out his name. "He lives right across the street," she said.

"Mason!" Mia blurted out. I nodded vigorously, verifying that that was his name.

Mia's blonde curls bounced with excitement as Jill looked through her phone for his number.

"Hello," she said, "Hi it's Jill from across the street. I and a couple of friends are having little get together, you should come over." He said yes and we got all of the popcorn ready as we planned to watch a movie we were moving all of the movie chairs and setting up blankets and pillows on the floor when the doorbell rang.

Mia smirked and said, "I'll go get it."

**Hey guys. I know I know this chapter really sucked. It is a lot worse than I wanted to give you guys, but I really just wanted to get it out of the way. I really want this story to start taking a serious turn soon and this was really like a filler chapter. Again I'm sorry but don't for get to review.**

** Also go read my other story on fictionpress. c o m it's called ****Unconditional Love**** and it's by ILikeToWrite02. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Hey guys, how's it going? Well as we all know The Indigo Spell has recently hit the shelves, and I have totally been so into, well actually I finished it, but anyway I really loved it, who else did?**

Weeks after Lissa's wedding disaster it was well into July, and Dimitri and I had formed a tight bond. But we weren't the only ones.

Mason and Mia had hit it off pretty well, and with Mia's powerful attitude they started dating within weeks.

I was happy for her, and Jill and Eddie too. Jill finally turned eighteen on July 1st and of course like everyone else she got a house for her birthday. They always spent a lot of time together, and they seemed to really like each other.

As for Adrian, well he was Adrian as always. He met my new next door neighbor, Sydney, and fell in love instantly, which was definitely Adrian's style.

**2 years later**

I smiled as I felt Dimitri's lips kiss my bare shoulder. I turned around and opened my eyes to find him looking back.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said in his amazing accent.

"Morning," I replied.

I struggled to sit up with the five month baby boy that was growing in my belly but Dimitri helped me up. I wobbled into my bathroom, and washed my face and brushed my teeth.

"Dimitri," I said suddenly, "What are you doing home? Dad is going to kill you if you get into work late today. Don't you have that big meeting?"

He walked into the bathroom and shook his head. "He closed it all down today, Adrian suggested that everyone should just take a well needed break today, and Abe agreed so we are all off of work."

I smiled, "Good."

"I love you," Dimitri muttered.

"I love you too," I replied.

**… I know you hate me… and it is so obviously over, but in my defense I just have really bad writers block for this story so I just had to end it. But who knows, maybe if I get rid of this writers block I'll write a sequel… no promises, but a definite maybe. Give me some ideas for a sequel and if I like one maybe I'll do it. Thank you all for the support during the creation of this story. I'm deeply sorry, I do know that this is an abrupt ending but with life in general it's hard keeping u, but thank you all very much.**


End file.
